


Secrets

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Awkward Crush, Bedwetting, Crushes, Crying, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, Omorashi, Pining, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Sirius thinks Remus has a secret and he’s determined to find out what it is.READ TAGS





	Secrets

Sirius had been noticing something different about Remus. Apart from the usual weird Remus, of course.

It had all started a month previous, when Sirius had woken up in the night to find Remus gone from his bed. When he returned, he had acted all weird in front of Sirius when he had asked where he had been.

“Well, uh, I just forgot about some homework.” Remus had said, tugging nervously at his shirt.

Sirius wonder of Remus had slept with someone, but quickly dismissed it.

But then it happened again a week later, Remus disappeared in the night and returned silently. Sirius didn’t say anything that time, just listened to the other boy shuffle into bed.

At this point Sirius was sure Remus was sleeping with someone, or at least hiding something.

It started happening more frequently, almost every night, and Sirius started to feel more and more jealous, and it was apparent to everyone else in the group.

“Hey, Sirius, can you throw me my scarf.” Remus asked as he clumsily dug through his trunk. He was moving slowly from lack of sleep.

“Get it your damn self.” Sirius huffed, fiddling with his wand.

“Jesus, did you not get enough beauty rest?” James asked from where he was looking in the mirror, trying to flatten his hair.

“I’m not the one not getting enough beauty rest.” Sirius mumbled, glancing up at Remus.

Remus scrunched up his face, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Peter looked up from his bed, his eyes wide. “I’ll just get it.” He said, scurrying over to the scarf.

Remus still stared at Sirius with a frightened face for a second before turning back to his trunk.

That night, Sirius decided he was going to catch Remus in the act once and for all. He’d find out who Remus liked better than him.

Not that Sirius was gay.

Was he?

He quickly wiped that thought from his mind as he hopped into bed, ready to listen for when Remus got up in the night.

For the longest time, all Sirius could hear was James snoring two beds over and Peter tossing and turning. He never noticed how silent Remus was when he slept until then.

Suddenly there was a small jolt from Remus’ bed, then a turn and a deep gasp. Remus sat straight up in bed, gulping for air. Even in the darkness Sirius could see the damp sweat that made his hair cling to his forehead.

Remus looked down and ran a hand through his hair, then glanced over at the others. Sirius laid still, silently watching. 

Remus peeled back the covers and stepped out of bed, and Sirius quickly scrambled to get out of his own.

“I know you’re up to something!” Sirius said, standing near the end of his bed in the darkness.

Remus froze like a deer in headlights, staring at Sirius in horror.

“I-I-“ Remus couldn’t form words, and he was beginning to shake.

That’s when Sirius looked down, suddenly noticing the large wet patch on the front of Remus’ pajamas. Remus took off running, heading down stairs.

Sirius stood there, feeling like an ass as he quickly used a spell to take off Remus’ bedsheets before running down to catch him.

When he reached the bathroom, Remus had locked himself in one of the stalls. Sirius could hear him crying softly.

“I’m sorry.” Sirius said quietly. “I just thought...”

There was silence for a second, “You guys already put up with me being a werewolf, I didn’t want to give you another reason to stop being my friend.” Remus practically whispered, as if he said it any louder all of the tower would hear him.

“Remus.” Sirius walked over so he was next to the stall. “I’d never stop being your friend.”

There was a click as the stall door unlocked, and Remus stood there, the beautiful mess that he was. Sirius grinned at him.

“You know you can’t go back on a promise?” Remus teased lightly.

“I’d never dream of it.” Sirius laughed, tugging Remus into a hug. “Unless you’d like to be my boyfriend?”


End file.
